My Little Pony: An Oceanic Adventure
by barryc10
Summary: Twilight and her friends are transported to the Great Sea after being caught in a water spout, where they find a dastardly plot is unfolding. Will they be able to find a way back while trying to stop whatever is stealing young girls? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: An Oceanic Adventure**

**A/N: This is a Legend of Zelda/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover. Specifically, it'll take place in Wind Waker. This story does contain anthro ponies, but please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. They belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Hasbro/Lauren Faust respectively.**

**Warnings: This story will contain violence, blood, language and death.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a hellish early Summer morning in Ponyville's library as Twilight and Spike were packing for a long trip overseas. On the table opposite where they were working, a letter lay open, Celestia's royal seal laying next to it.

"_My dearest and most faithful student Twilight:_

_You and your friends are a few of my most valuable subjects, and as such, I felt it was prudent to give you some experience as diplomats. As you know, Equestria isn't the only country in this world. I am sending you to one of our friends overseas to get some experience as diplomats. The ship is waiting at the dock and will depart near sunset. I encourage you to be on your best behavior during your stay._

_Your teacher,_  
_Princess Celestia_

It only took the two a few minutes to finish packing, and Twilight levitated the luggage, closing and pocketing the letter, and leaving the library. The pegasi had predicted a clear day with some wind, which her mane and tail was waving in. A little ways away, her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were standing with their own luggage bags, having all packed for an extended stay overseas.

"Listen up everyone, as I know you're confused. Princess Celestia has given us a mission. We are being sent across the seas to a far off country as diplomats." Twilight said, catching the interest of the other ponies.

"We're goin' across the sea? Ah don' know, Twi. Ah've got a farm to look over, ya'know? Ah'm not sure Apple Bloom and Big Mac can handle it by themselves." Applejack said.

"Don't worry so much, AJ. They'll be fine! Apple Bloom always has Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to help if she needs it." Rainbow Dash said comfortingly.

"Ah know, but Ah just can't help worryin'. When those three are together, they seem to get even less done. Especially now that they know what they're meant for." Applejack said worriedly.

Rarity smiled. "I know what you mean, Darling. I thought it was annoying when Sweetie Belle was asking to help me. But now that she's singing almost all the time, well, I sometimes wish I could have my annoying helper back." She said.

It had been a few years since the fateful Summer Sun Celebration that brought them together. Sweetie Belle, with the encouragement of Twist, had been practicing her singing in front of an audience. It had started with just the other CMC and Twist, but over the years, discovering her Cutie Mark in the process (a microphone with a musical note behind it), it had grown into a full audience. Rarity still wouldn't let her do tours, though ("You still have your education to finish!").

Apple Bloom, having discovered that she enjoyed fixing things when she had to repair the tree house again, found other things to fix or make better, eventually earning her Cutie Mark (a hammer and plank of wood, to her friends amusement).

Scootaloo was surprised to find that one day, after a day of scooter tricks, her flank was adorned with a helmet and scooter, making her ecstatic and pushing herself into more dangerous scooter stunts, occasionally landing her in Ponyville Urgent Care with an injured limb or wing. (especially after her flight feathers came in, and she tried combining flying with scooter tricks. That one ended up with her having a broken wing and dislocated shoulder.)

Fluttershy was smiling nervously. "I still don't know, Twilight. Leaving all those animals behind doesn't seem like a good idea. What will all those injured animals do with no one to tend to them?"

Twilight smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine, Fluttershy. I took care of everything. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. Now come on, they're here." She said as a large golden carriage landed near them, pulled by four pegasus guards. Twilight teleported the luggage ahead of them to the docks and then climbed into the carriage after her friends. Once everyone was in, and the door closed, the pegasus guards took off, pulling the carriage with them as they flew to the docks.

It was a silent couple of hours as the ponies caught up on any sleep they may have missed before the carriage touched down shakily at the docks. The six ponies and baby dragon disembarked and boarded the ship, their luggage already stored away. They were mystified by the ship. It was made of oak wood, with the best cloth available used for the sails. The flag of Equestria was waving merrily in the wind as the crew finished preparations to set sail.

"Pardon me, young lasses. I am the captain of this here vessel, and I humbly welcome you aboard. We'll be setting sail in 5 minutes." The captain said. He was a brown-furred stallion with a white mane and tail. On his flank was a picture of an anchor. He also had a ruffled collar and black jacket on.

"This is going to be so great, right guys?" Twilight asked excitedly. Most of the other ponies agreed, but the swaying of the ship, despite it not having left the dock, had made AJ a little green.

"If you, urk, say so, Twilight." She said. Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"You'll feel better soon, AJ." She said. She cantered to one of the sailors. "How much longer until we set sail?"

The sailor looked at her and smiled. "Shouldn't be long now." She said.

It was a minute later that the rest of the sailors boarded and the steps retracted. "Time to set sail, you seadogs! We have a bunch of water to cover!" The captain exclaimed as the sails were unfurled. The wind caught the sails and pushed the large ship onward.

It was a couple hours later that Applejack found herself wishing she had stayed home. The storm had opened up, causing even larger waves to slap against the ship as the rain fell heavily. Lightning illuminated the sky every now and again, coupled by a clap of thunder. She soon found the rocking to be too much and galloped to the edge of the ship, sticking her head ofer the railing as her sick feeling resulted in her losing her lunch to become chum for the fish.

"Oh, Ah hate this! The rockin' and all is just makin' me feel worse!" Applejack complained.

"Ye'll get used to it, lassie! Give it time!" The captain shouted kindly over the roar of the wind.

"Ah hope so, Cap'n. Ah hate feelin' this way." Applejack said queasily. She stumbled back as she realized she had nothing more to lose and headed for her barracks, hoping that resting will help.

It was a couple hours afterward that she was awoken by a shout as all noise deadened. She galloped out to the deck and looked, shocked, at what she saw.

"Mother of pearl, that is one big tornado!" Applejack exclaimed in shock. The others were staring as well, but Twilight was the only one to see something else. In the center, floating calmly, was what looked like a frog on a cloud. It seemed to be commanding the water spout as it moved forward.

"Everyone, brace yourselves! We're about to be hit!" Twilight commanded.

"Aye! Listen to her, you bilge rats! Grab what you can and hold on tight!" The captain commanded as he grabbed a part of the rigging with his teeth and held on for dear life. The others tried to grab what they could, but it proved to be futile when the twister struck. Tearing the ship to pieces, everyone was caught in the debri, Twilight and the others lost consciousness as they were sucked up, the air driven from their lungs as the roaring of the twister blocked all other noise.

Meanwhile, in the Great Sea, Tetra and her crew of pirates were sailing to their destination: The Forsaken Fortress. Tetra had sent Link down below to Niko for work and now had nothing to do. She walked to the port side railing and looked out at the ocean, where she spotted something. Pulling out her telescope, she gazed through it at the water ahead of her, seeing a woman overboard. She had a horse's head and coat, but from what she could see below the ocean, that was the only oddity.

"Woman overboard! Do what you have to to bring her aboard!" She called. Gonzo tied a length of rope around his waist and around the mast before jumping into the water, swimming to the girl. He grabbed her waist and tugged on the rope. Two pirates on board the ship started tugging, pulling Gonzo and his passenger back onto the ship. As they got out of the water, Tetra saw that she had hooves for feet but payed it no mind as she was placed on the deck of the ship. Tetra quickly fetched a blanket to cover her until she woke. She then walked back to the port side railing, this time leaning her back against it.

It had been a few hours since she was rescued, and the sun was setting. Twilight groaned as she woke up, raising an arm to shield herself from the setting sun. '_Seems the storm's over._' She thought idly, before looking around. She was on a ship, that much was certain. '_Wait, the ship I was on was destroyed by a water spout. Where am I?_' She looked at the sails, and noticed a black flag with a jolly roger on it. '_Pirates! I'm on a pirate ship!_'

Tetra noticed that Twilight was awake and walked over to her.

"Are you okay? We found you unconscious in the ocean, and dragged you aboard before you were eaten by sharks." The pirate said. "My name's Tetra, by the way. Captain of this vessel."

Twilight frowned before she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that!" Tetra said as she pushed Twilight back down.

"Well, why the hell not?" Twilight asked, startling the captain.

"So, you can speak." She said, smiling. "Anyway, We didn't find anything you could wear among the debris. However, we should have something your size here." She raised a hand and one of the pirates nodded, heading for the storage room. It was a few minutes before he returned, carrying an extra outfit of one of the pirates.

Twilight frowned as she saw it.

"If that's really all you have for me to wear, I guess it'll do." She said. She grabbed the outfit with her magic and in a flash of light, she had put it on. She stood up, letting the sheet fall as she noticed it was getting darker fast... too fast.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"We're at the Forsaken Fortress." The pirate captain said.

"The what?"

"You don't know? It's a very foreboding fortress that was once home to some nasty pirate competition. They cleared out ages ago, though. Now, it's said that it houses a very dark man."

"Who?"

"Few know his name. And those who do, tend not to speak it. He is said to have committed terrible acts of terror hundreds of years ago. If it's the same man as back then, then we better hope he doesn't try to control the world again. You see, I'm one of the few who know of the land beneath the waves. It's a legend passed down by pirate captains now, of how there was once a group of thieves that lived down there. They managed to escape the flooding, becoming pirates. Now, there aren't any pure thieves left, having wedded with other races." Tetra explained.

"What were the original thieves called?" Twilight asked.

"Well, young lass, the legends don't mention them by name, so I couldn't tell you, however, The legends do say that the dark man is a member of that race. If that is true, that makes him the last true thief."

It was at that point that Link arrived from down below. Tetra and Twilight climbed the ladder with Link close behind. Once they got to the top, where Link could better see where they were, Tetra explained to him the location.

"By the way, Tetra, my name's Twilight." Twilight said. Link introduced himself before they started devising a way for them to get to the fortress undetected. Tetra suddenly opened her eyes.

"I've got it!" She shouted, before knocking Link out.

Link awoke to be found inside a barrel, before he started struggling.

"Stop struggling! Do you want to get in there undetected? This is the only way! Trust me, I've done these hundreds of times!" She assured him.

"And how many of those hundreds of times were you successful?" Twilight asked.

"Hundreds of times!" Tetra said mysteriously, causing Link to slowly stop struggling.

"Gonzo, on my mark!" Tetra called, with the aforementioned pirate saluting. "3... 2... 1... Fire!" The pirate captain shouted. Gonzo pulled the lever, sending Link shooting toward the fortress and nearly out of sight when he slammed into a wall, breaking the barrel and losing his sword. He fell beyond the wall and out of sight.

Twilight powered up her magic, when she felt something slide on her back. She teleported and appeared in one piece in the fortress next to Link. She brought a hand to her shoulder and felt a sword there. She pulled it out and examined it, smiling, before putting it back. Then a voiced cut through the night.

"Hey!" It said, causing Link and Twilight to jump. Link fished through his tunic and found a shining stone.

"I thought I'd put this Shiekah stone on your peron before sending you off. You should see your faces! Anyway, I'm glad you two made it safely. And Link, you'll need to retrieve your sword if you want even the slightest chance to save your sister. Twilight, that sword is my gift to you. Use it if you need to, but don't break it. And don't worry. If you get stuck, call me and I'll try to help you out!" Tetra said before signing out.

_Link and Twilight are in the Forsaken Fortress, going to rescue Link's sister. What horrors await them in this haunted place?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to make, but here it is. Chapter one of my new Legend of Zelda/My Little Pony story. Just please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while since I've played Wind Waker, so my dungeon designs may not be accurate.**

**Chapter 2:**

Twilight and Link looked at each other before making their way forward, climbing the stairs in front of them. The first thing they saw were search lights passing across the floor just above them.

"That's just great! Hmm… We need some way to pass under those lights undetected." twilight said. She noticed Link go for one of the barrels, slipping it over his head and body. "You know that'll never work!" Just the same, Twilight carefully cut out a visor for him. Link made his way up to the next level. Upon reaching it Twilight noticed a search light heading his way. Having noticed the same, Link stopped and knelt, letting the barrel completely cover his body. The search light passed over the barrel and kept going. Link started moving again when it was clear.

Twilight, her logic beaten, shrugged and waited for Link to make it to the top. It was slow going for him, but eventually he did, and Twilight used her magic to feel him out, locking onto him before teleporting her to his location. Link jumped slightly when she appeared before glaring slightly at her. The two looked around, spotting a section of stone wrapping around the archway they were in front of. Deciding to follow it, they climbed the ramping stone until they reached a lookout tower. One at a time they climbed up the ladder until they were both atop the tower.

In front of them was a pair of spotlights manned by a creature that resembled a goblin. It had purple skin, pointed ears and snout, and wore raggedy clothing. Twilight inched closer, placing a hand on her sword as Link looked for a weapon to use. As Twilight stepped closer, the creature stood straight up, ears perked. The spotlights, now no longer being operated, moved to the neutral position as the creature jumped off the stand to engage the two. It wielded a wooden staff in two hands as Twilight unsheathed her sword. The creature dashed at her, swinging its staff like a sword, which Twilight blocked with her sword as Link kept looking for a weapon. The two continued to trade ineffective blows until, at one point, the creature jumped back to try a different tactic. Twilight took this chance to move in for a death blow, lunging with a stab that caused her sword to sink into the creature's chest, the tip poking out of its back as dark red blood dripped out. Focusing magic to her sword, she grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung upwards, her enhanced blade slicing through the creature's neck and head like butter as blood sprayed out. The now dead monster collapsed as Twilight shook her sword to get the blood off of it.

"Come on, Link. We need to move." She said as she sheathed her sword. Link nodded, a little green at the brutality but followed the unicorn as she climbed down. The two moved through the fortress, Twilight fighting some more monsters as Link watched. After taking out the other three towers, they then moved to the largest tower, which was where Link's sword fell. They climbed, taking out more monsters until the reached the top. After crossing a barrier, spikes rose to block their path. The only door around was also locked.

"Great, seems we have to fight." Twilight said as she spotted a green monster like at the towers. This one wielded a sword and wooden shield, so Twilight instantly unsheathed her sword as Link went to retrieve his. Twilight and her opponent got locked into a sword fight, with the monster dealing more damage to her than she was to it. The fight remained in the favor of the monster as it used its shield to block all of Twilight's slashes, eventually pushing Twilight's sword away and lunging at her with its sword, scoring a direct hit just to the left of her stomach, the sword piercing straight through. She gripped the blade with one hand and used the other to cut off the monster's hand before it could release the sword. The monster gripped its bleeding stump with its other hand, allowing Link, having grabbed his sword earlier, to finish the fight with a thrust to the back, the sword poking out of its chest. Link pulled his sword back out as the monster collapsed. Twilight groaned slightly as she assessed the damage. She thanked her lucky stars that the blade wasn't poisoned and that it missed her vitals. She eased the sword out with her magic before conjuring a roll of bandages to wrap around her abdomen, using some of the bandages to wrap her other wounds. Once her wounds were sufficiently dressed, she looked at Link.

"The door's open, we can continue." She said. Twilight and Link walked to the door, pushing it open, entering the tower. Once inside they notice a cage over to the left with three girls inside. Link recognizes one of the girls and runs over with Twilight not far behind. After a somewhat cozy reunion, Twilight's ears pick up the sound of flapping wings and tries to find the source, in the meantime pulling Link away from the cage. The source reveals itself a second later with a loud thud. Twilight and Link spin around and see a humongous bird towering over them, its beak covered with a mask. It bends down and grabs Link and Twilight in said beak before taking flight again, circling around the tower to what looks like a ship mounted to the top.

Standing outside of the ship is a dark-skinned man, clad in an old-style kimono. He looks at the two in the bird's beak before giving a nod to the side. Having received its instructions, the bird tosses its passengers out to sea. The two hit the water with a hard splash. Link is instantly knocked out, but Twilight manages to stay conscious for a little while longer. She sees a boat coming toward them and smiles before blacking out, the last thing she feels being someone lifting her aboard.

_Twilight and Link have been rescued by a mysterious man. What adventures await the pair, and will Twilight find her friends?_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: That was Chapter 2. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long disappearance. My computer broke down and I had to use my brother's while I waited for it to get fixed. Anyway, on with the chapter. here's a little bit of info about my story, before you read. All islands are much bigger than their game counterparts, and each island will have their own medical center. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My Little Pony and Legend of Zelda are owned by hasbro **

**and Nintendo respectively.**

**Chapter 3:**

Twilight groaned as she struggled to wake up. She could hear various voices around her.

"Lucky she got here when she did. She might not have made it otherwise."

"Ah know what ya mean. she suffered serious injuries. What was she doin' at the Forsaken Fortress anyway?"

"She was helping me save my sister Arill!"

"Calm down, kid. Saving someone is admirable, but going to the Forsaken Fortress armed as you are was follish indeed. You're lucky to have come out without a scratch. Your friend however, had to be treated for poison."

Twilight groaned again as her eyes shot open at that. "P-poison?" She asked hoarsely. This got everyone's attention as the others turned to her. the doctor spoke up.

"Yes, poison. It was slow-acting, so we were able to get rid of it efficiently, but I don't want to hear you doing any excessive training while you're healing." He smiled at her before leaving. Applejack spoke up next.

"Ya gave me a right scare, turning up half dead." She said with a fond smile. it was at this point that all the memories assiciated with the injury resurfaced, and she gasped.

"What... have I done?" She gasped out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What are ya on about, Twi?" AJ asked, concerned.

"I... killed."

"Oh. Yeah, the first one's always the hardest, but if ya want to survive in this world long enough to get back to ours, ya'll be doing it many more times. Just remember that yer killing to stay alive, and to save others."

Twilight sniffed as her sobs turned to shakes. "Y-yeah, but..."

"Ah know what yer going to say, so don't bother. We may be the Element bearers, but in this world, the Elements have no power. We'll need to gather our own strength if we want to survive." Applejack smiled. "Now git some rest. Your body needs to heal." With that AJ left the room.

It was several weeks before Twilight was considered well enough to leave the hospital, and Applejack and Link had visited her every day they were allowed to. During those weeks, Applejack found someone to teach her how to fight, so she would be able to help Twilight and Link on their journey, and on the final day before Twilight was set to leave the hospital, she received a strange visitor.

Twilight was reading a book as she rested when the hospital door opened, but the man who entered was unrecognizable to twilight as she looked up from her book.

"Can I help you, sir?" Twilight asked. The man smiled slightly.

"So you're the woman who stormed the Forsaken Fortress. You have guts, young one. I am the last survivor of the pirates who called the Fortress a base, and I must say, to storm it when it was overrun by monsters is no small feat." His smile widened. "To storm it with no sword training is an even bigger feat, but I know you have a long road ahead of you. I wish to train you in the way of the sword, so that my knowledge will not be lost to time. When you leave the hospital, seek me out." he had not allowed Twilight to say a word as he spoke, and left before she could speak. Once he was gone, Twilight sighed.

"Well, looks like I have a master. the only question is, will I survive the training?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was chapter 3. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
